


fanart for "You Will Meet a Stranger" by spitandvinegar

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: In which I try to be clever about the ugliness of heirloom tomatoes and fail utterly.





	fanart for "You Will Meet a Stranger" by spitandvinegar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Will Meet a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300643) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 




End file.
